Cleric Rebuild 2e
Hit Points 1d8 - Clerics should have average human life. Hit Bonus THAC0 is removed. In its place, clerics gain a bonus to hit (based on their THAC0 difference from 20). A cleric gets a +2 to hit every 3 levels. XP Scale Normal cleric xp scale. Proficiencies Normal cleric proficiencies. Clerics start with 2 weapon and 4 non-weapon proficiencies. Add the number of languages to the number of proficiencies they start with. *At every level divisible by 4, clerics gain 1 weapon proficiency. *At every level divisible by 3, clerics gain 1 non-weapon proficiency. Non-Weapon Proficiencies | Descriptions List of blessings / miracles http://regalgoblins.com/clericspells.php Miracles Requires the direct intervention of the deity. Deity’s generally dislike being called for minor things and are likely to be displeased with those who exercise poor judgment or are wasteful / selfish with the deity’s attention. Blessings Innate powers granted to the cleric. Can be used as the cleric sees fit. Strong or consistent misuse of these powers will displease the deity. Aura Diameter (in feet) = Level * Willpower. This aura is blocked by stone of at least 4 inches, and by lead (but not silver) lining. The caster can reduce the diameter of the aura to that of a lower level before any channeling begins. Channeling must be stopped for a full round to change the diameter. Symbolic Clerical abilities tagged with “Symbolic” affect creatures based on their relationship with the deity. People who are adorned with symbols of the cleric’s deity and consider themselves followers of that deity are considered “Allies”, while those who are in direct confrontation with these followers are considered “Enemies” for the wording of the spell. That said, the recipient does not need to be an enemy or an ally of the cleric specifically. The symbol of the deity may be sewn into fabric, worn as a necklace, painted on a shield, tattooed to the flesh, etc., but it must be done with care and intent to honor the deity and identify oneself as a follower thereof. A person may only devote themselves to one god/dess at a time, so being intentionally adorned with more than one deity’s symbol negates the ability to receive symbolic blessings. The one exception to this is if clerics of two or more gods are working together on a specific and finite problem. As long as they are working together on this, the symbols of all the deity's may be worn by those focused on this task. Channel Some abilities are channeled, meaning they give a constant and persistent effect. Channeled effects can be changed in the time between rounds. Channeled abilities require a certain amount of concentration and focus, any damage taken by the cleric requires a con check. The difficulty of this check is 20+damage taken. A channel can be changed in the time between rounds without an action, or on the clerics turn as an action. Sacred items When a cleric consecrates an item, the item retains its blessing for a number of days equal to the caster’s level. The blessing is maintained by turning it into an alter or idol. Proper care and worship of the item is required to maintain the blessing. Improper care, carelessness, or negligence will ruin the blessing. For example, a couple wishing to have a child might get a blessed fertility totem to keep in their home. If it is placed on the nightstand, it will last for a few days (depending on caster level) before it’s just a regular totem. If a shrine is made near the bed that is kept clean, with incense or candles burning, and prayers are said to it, it will retain its power indefinitely. Should it be placed in a cupboard and brought out only for “special occasions”, the effects will be quickly lost. Some items may even grow in power the more they are worshiped. Category:Custom Classes Category:Custom 2e Classes Category:2.Neal